


Beacon of Light

by uwusoutforloona



Series: the everyday lives of greek gods' and goddesses' apprentices [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Finals, Fluff, Relationship Goals, Studying, haseul has a breakdown, vivi is an attentive girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwusoutforloona/pseuds/uwusoutforloona
Summary: Finals week is quickly approaching and Haseul is one step away from a mental meltdown. But Vivi comes to the rescue with words of reassurance and some much needed snuggling!Or a sneak peek into the domestic life of Viseul from my Chuuves AU on Twitter
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: the everyday lives of greek gods' and goddesses' apprentices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Beacon of Light

**Author's Note:**

> just a basic rundown of the setting to clear up any confusion: it’s modern day greek mythology and the greek gods and goddesses exist and have apprentices. viseul are both apprentices. haseul is an apprentice of hestia & vivi is an apprentice of artemis
> 
> here’s the link to my au if you’re interested: https://twitter.com/uwusoutforloona/status/1084652720517251079?s=21
> 
> special thanks to kayla (@kimjungeunsz) for helping me with my title :D

Haseul, for the most part, likes to believe that she’s a very calm and collected person.She has to be, considering her friend group and how chaotic they can get. Being an apprentice of Hestia, the most peaceful god among all of the gods, also helps with keeping her composure. But right now, oh, _right now_ she is _not_ calm and collected. She’s anything _but_ calm and collected. Right now, she wants to pull out her hair. Yell and scream. Right now, she wants to throw things at the wall and maybe even set something on fire. _Maybe_. Right now, she is irritated and frustrated and angry and every synonym imaginable.

It’s exactly 3:47 AM and she’s hunched over her desk, knees deep in her microbiology textbook and notes. There are big dark circles under her eyes and her hair is a tangled mess. She’s been fighting against the drowsiness that weighs heavy down on her body as soon as the clock had hit two. She’s been cooped up in her room for the past ten hours, reviewing the materials, but she just. can’t. grasp. _any_. of. it. 

For the past week, she has been studying like crazy for her finals. But the toll of looking over notes for seven different classes — don’t ask her why she decided to take that many classes — while also fulfilling her very demanding apprentice duties is starting to get to her. She’s convinced she’s slowly losing her mind.

Just as tears begin to gather at the corners of her eyes, she feels a pair of arms encircle around her shoulders, lulling her into a loving embrace. A gentle kiss is placed on cheek and she feels a very familiar soft voice whisper into her ear. 

“Seulie, you should get some rest. You can continue tomorrow.” Vivi turns Haseul’s chair around and her hands travel down Haseul’s arms, stopping at her fingers. Entwining their fingers together, she pulls Haseul up from her seat and to their bed. “Come on.”

“But I need to learn everything before I forget it.” Haseul protests weakly.

“And you _will_. Tomorrow.”

“No, I need to keep studying. I don’t know the materials enough to take my tests and then I’ll fail and then–”

Vivi stops her rambling with a kiss. It’s quick but effective.“Sweetheart, you _know_ the material. If I asked you what is sporulation, what would you say?”

“The dormant phase of bacterial life.The shell has calcium and dipicolinic acid to protect it from harsh environment.”

“See? That’s a textbook answer.”

“Wait, how do you know the answer?”

“Because I help you study whenever I can?”

Haseul shakes her head. “No, I know. I’m just trying to process the fact that you memorized the questions and their answers.”

“Well, it’s for you and I would do anything for you.” Vivi replies with a soft smile on her face. “Babe, you know the material. You just have to believe in yourself. You still have three more days to properly study before finals week so please, get some rest.”

Haseul sighs, reluctantly surrendering to Vivi’s request. “Okay, okay. We can sleep.”

“Great.” Vivi says before collapsing onto their bed, taking Haseul, who yelps out in surprise, with her.

Not wanting Haseul to second guess her decision, Vivi immediately wraps her into a tight hug and she feels Haseul’s body instinctively relax and melts into her. They stay like that for a little bit. Basking in each other’s warmth.Haseul releases a happy sigh, holding onto Vivi even tighter. It’s amazing how just the mere presence of the older girl calms her down. She could stay like this forever.

“You put too much pressure on yourself, you know that?” Vivi says, breaking the silence.

“I just want to make sure I get a good grade.”

Pressing a kiss on Haseul’s head, Vivi mutters into her hair. “And you _will_. You _always_ do. Every semester you put yourself through hell because you’re worried about getting a bad grade but you end up passing with flying colors.” She pulls away slightly to look at Haseul, lightly scratching her scalp. “Seul, you need to give more time to yourself. You can’t keep taking so many classes like this. You’re already so busy with your apprentice duties, you shouldn’t add _seven_ college classes to your plate.”

“I’ll take less next semester, I _promise_. I’m just _so_ close to getting my Ph.D and I don’t want to fall behind.” Haseul reasons.

“You’re not going to fall behind. I would argue that you’re ahead of the schedule. You’re literally the youngest student in your classes.” Vivi softly reassures.

“I know, I _know_. But I feel like I’m falling leagues behind everyone else every time I even think about taking it easy.”

“That’s because you’re a perfectionist and work-alcoholic. You like to rush yourself even when you don’t need to.”

“Well, you don’t have to call me out like that.” Haseul huffs and buries her face into Vivi’s neck.

Vivi lets out a fond chuckle and simply pats her girlfriend’s head. “Hey, you know me, I don’t lie. Especially when it comes to your well-being.”

“And I love you for that. Thank you for caring so much.” Haseul unburies herself and stares into Vivi’s eyes, making sure that the older girl knows the sincerity behind her words.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have thank me. I’m your _girlfriend_ , it’s my job to worry about you.”

“Still. I really appreciate it a lot. I don’t think I would have been able to make it this far without you by my side, reassuring me every step of the way.”

“Hmm, probably not.” Vivi agrees.

Haseul gasps, her jaw dropping in offense. Vivi gives an endearing laugh, her eyes twinkling in amusement. Her girlfriend had a habit of being a bit dramatic, despite the passive demeanor she always puts on but that’s just another reason to love her — at least according to Vivi.

“You’re so _meaaaaaaaaannnn_ to me!”

“Yeah, but I love you _very_ much so it balances out.”

Haseul’s cheeks begin to flush at the comment and she buries her face back into Vivi’s neck.“I love you too.”Haseul mumbles.

“You shouldn’t discredit yourself so much though. You’re one of the hardest, if not the hardest, working people I know. You definitely would have made it without me. And I’m honored I’m able to stay by your side through it all.”

“Hmmm.”Haseul hums as the drowsiness finally overcomes her, her eyes slowly closing.

Noticing her state, Vivi pulls the blanket over them. “Okay, let’s get some rest now.”

“Mmmmkay.” Haseul mutters, already falling asleep in the comforts of Vivi’s embrace. Vivi simply smiles and places one last kiss on Haseul’s head before closing her eyes and going to sleep herself.

The next morning when Haseul is awoken by the sunlight peeking through their curtain, she feels like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. There was no stress or the undying need to jump out of bed and right back to her textbooks and notes. Instead, the only thing she wants to do at that moment is continue cuddling her girlfriend and go back to sleep. And that’s _exactly_ what she does.

She snuggles impossibly closer to Vivi and closes her eyes once again with a grin on her face. Perfectly content on sleeping in for just a little bit longer. Because she knows that she’ll be just fine in Vivi’s arms. As she drifts back to sleep, only one thought remains in her head.

_I’m going to marry this girl someday._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my a story! i hope you enjoyed it! :) don’t forget to leave a comment & you can always find me on twitter @uwusoutforloona


End file.
